1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a radio transmission control method applicable to a television display device which can be mounted on a wall, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become possible to mount video display panels, such as liquid crystal display panels and organic EL (electroluminescent) panels, on a house wall as the panels become thin and light. However, it spoils the appearance given that the cable extrudes from the wall-mounted display panel. This is a cause of restriction on where the installation takes place. It has already become practical to transmit a video signal and the like necessary to a display panel without using a cable.
Radio transmission of the video signal is performed by using a wireless LAN with a relatively high transmission rate. The wireless LAN, IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11b, in which a 2.4 GHz band is used and the transmission rate is 11 Mbps, and IEEE 802.11a, in which a 5 GHz band is used and the transmission rate is 54 Mbps, are known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-304412 discloses the technique of transmitting a signal by radio transmission using the 5 GHz band when a digital television signal to be wirelessly transmitted is a high-definition signal and of transmitting a signal by radio transmission using the 2.4 GHz band when the digital television signal to be wirelessly transmitted is a standard-definition signal.